


Love again

by OfStellarAndCosmic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben may become a professor one day, Couch Sex, F/M, Passion for art, Past Lives, Pregnancy, Rey's still in college, Riding, Room destroying, Shower Sex, Virgin Rey, actually a lot of smut, blowjob, first met, lonely Ben, reylo smut, sad rey, unprotective sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfStellarAndCosmic/pseuds/OfStellarAndCosmic
Summary: Rey recently moved to New York, she meets Been and asks him if he can show her around Brooklyn. He agrees.But, something between feels strange, it seems that they have met each other before, however both of them swear to themselves they never seen each other before.Can it be possibly be their past lives?We'll see.





	Love again

Rey was unpacking several boxes in her new apartment she moved into just a day ago. It was a quarter til nine, Rey decided to take a small break.  
Walked over to the window and smiled happily as she saw all the lights of NY, was such a beautiful sight.  
She would like to see the a bit of Brooklyn tommorow, but doesn't want to go out alone; maybe she can find someone in the apartment building to show her around.

Heard footsteps coming up the stairway, she quickly went over to the doors peekhole seeing a tall figure with dark hair walk towards the door that was just four doors away from hers. Rey wondered if she can ask the man to show her around the area tommorow morning. She took a deep breath and opened the door, the male began unlocking his door.  
Slowly she started to walk over, holding her hands together, as she got closer a sqeaky noise came from the floor boards, it scared her causing her to stop walking.  
The dark haired boy heard the sound, his door was now half opened, turned his head around and stared at the Rey.

Rey eyes widen a little, her heart seemed to have stopped for a second; she has never seen a man so beautiful in her life. This was a very odd feeling, for some reason. . .it seemed she met this man before, but Rey knows she never seen him in her life.  
It felt like an enternity that the two were staring at each other, but Rey quickly brought herself back into reality.

"Hello~"  
She waved and put on her best smile.  
The man seemed lost into space at first, until he shook his head a little.  
Raised his hand up a little and gave a lazy wave.  
He was actually nervous.

Rey cleared her throat.  
"My name is Rey."

"I'm uh. . . Hi, I'm Ben."  
He extended his out to her, feeling very awkward now.  
"Are you new here?"  
He had such an amazing sweet voice, Rey's heart probably just stopped again.  
"Ah. . .yes, I am. Just moved in yesterday."  
She took his hand and they both gave each a proper handshake.  
Rey smiled as she looked up at him, stared into his dark beautiful eyes.  
"I-I need help on getting to know this area more, I was wondering if you could help me?" Her shy voice was on, she hoping he would accept. "Oh, sure, I'd be happy to." He had a small grin on now. Rey's smile grew. "Oh! Thank you, that's great." Clapped her hands lightly together. "My apartment is four doors down by the way." Ben nodded "Okay . . what time would you like to go?" "We can meet tomorrow in the lobby at ten o'clock. Is that okay?" Rey smiled warmly. "Oh, yeah, that's fine." He nods with a smile as well. "Okay! Alright well, I'll be heading back now." Gives a peace sign. "I'll see you tomorrow at ten." Ben waved at her. "Okay~ See you tomorrow morning." Rey waved as well "Bye bye, see you in the morning." Smiled as she walked back to her apartment, she opened and quickly entered in closing the door quick, took a deep breath and leaned back against the door. She checks the time on her watch and saw it was nine fifteen. "Okay, let me try and finish up with these last boxes." Was actually ten boxes left, be a while until she's actually done. Four apartment rooms down, Ben was in his bedroom sitting on his bed, thinking about Rey. He felt the same feeling as she did. "What is this feeling?" Was just weird, he never met her before, but it seemed like he knew so much about her. Rubbed his face with both his hands, then laid himself down on the bed. "I know her, but how?" He was thinking for a long while, how he does. . .but his long thinking ended up making him fall deeply asleep. Tomorrow, the unexpected is going to happen between the two. The two lost loves. . .

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy.
> 
> This is like my first ever Storyline.  
> I'm a role player on Twitter, I was inspired to write this by my Modern Rey account and her partner (Ben account)
> 
> Me and the other writer has done some great Storylines on Twitter, and I just want to share what both of our characters has done in the SLs. 
> 
> I really hope y'all guys enjoyed this first chapter of "Love Again." 
> 
> Every, Tuesday or Thursday I'll will post up a new story. 
> 
> Again, thanks for reading and cannot wait for y'all to read my other chapters that will come up soon. ^^
> 
> PS: My writing style might be a little crappy, but I'll get more better in the future  
> ____
> 
> I don’t know what with the jumble up wording~  
>  Please excuse that. Did my best fixing it, but nothing wouldn’t work out. /-\


End file.
